Focused on Friar
by sand1128
Summary: Focused on Friar (The Friar Files) will be a peek inside the mind of Lucas Friar. Who he is, his family, his background, who he believes in and what he thinks about when all else is quiet.
1. Not Goodbye Part 1

Not Goodbye- Part 1

It was nearing 10pm when Lucas climbed into his bed wearing his traditional lounge pants and tank top.

Since choosing each other at the Ski Lodge, he and Riley had settled into a nighttime routine. Every night at 10pm Riley would call and they would talk about everything and nothing. It was their time. No outside interruptions...no friends butting in. It was just them. They would talk until she gradually dozed off, it was later than 10 after all... Lucas would listen to her breathe for a few minutes just to make sure she was really asleep (sometimes she would nod off just for a minute or 2) he would then whisper "Love you Bean" as he ended the call. It was a tradition that they both loved and looked forward to.

Little did he know that tonight's call would send him into a nightmare and leave his heart at his feet. After he answered with his customary "Hey Bean" his heart stopped when he heard her crying. In a broken whisper, she told him that she needed to see him now.

He jumped out of bed, threw a hoodie & sneakers on, grabbed his phone and ran down the stairs, yelling for his mom, pure panic etched into his features.

Lizzie Friar was enjoying her nightly cup of tea when Lucas flew down the stairs.

"Lucas! What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Riley Mom! I have to go!"

"Slow down. Tell me what's going on"

"She's hysterical crying and she told me that she needs to see me now. I'm going"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he was expecting an argument.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Lizzie asked now on edge herself.

"No thanks Momma. I can get there faster if I run" Lucas leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Be careful my boy. Call me if either of you need me. I'll be waiting for you to come home. Give Riley my love."

"I will." Lucas exclaims as he runs out the door.

Lizzie sits back down in her recliner and gets lost in her memories of Lucas, before he met Riley and after. As she shakes herself out of her reverie, she offers up a silent prayer that everything is OK. She's quite fond of Riley and her family. She knows that Lucas loves Riley and she can admit to herself that she's scared that whatever is happening is going to throw her baby boy into a tailspin. He barely made it through the "triangle" with his sanity intact. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that it had always been Riley.

It was well after Midnight when she heard the front door open and quietly close. She waited for Lucas to come into the living room, anxious to find out what was happening. After what seemed to be hours of agonizing silence, but was only a minute or two, she heard something fall to the floor. Rushing into the foyer, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas, sitting on the floor, back to the door, head in his hands.

"Lucas?" She asked quietly trying to keep her worry at bay.

Lucas lifted his head and in that moment Lizzie knew that something terrible was happening. The last time she saw that look on her son's face was when they told him that they were leaving Texas. Her heart in her throat she called his name again.

"Lucas? What is it? Is Riley ok? Talk to momma son. What can I do to help?"

Her heart broke for him as he looked up and said "She's ok mom but I'm not."

Lizzie interrupts frantically "What does that mean? Did she break up with you?" There's no way they broke up... especially after everything they have been through.

"Yes...no...maybe... it looks like she's moving mom" Lucas explains in a tortured whisper.

"Moving? To where?" Puzzled as to why her son looked so devastated she was taken aback when he answered "London"

"Oh Lucas" she whispers as she walks to his side.

Lucas looks up at his mother, pain evident in his eyes and asks the question guaranteed to break her heart. "Why is this happening to me mom? Is this because of who I used to be? Is this my fault? Waiting until we were ready, the triangle and now this... why am I being punished?"

Lizzie sinks to the floor and pulls his head to her chest... "No son. This is not your fault. None of this is. You are so much more than your past. And almost everything that's happened with Riley is because of your feelings for her. Until now, everything has happened because you wanted to protect her...because you love her. You're not being punished baby. Punishment would have been never meeting Riley at all or losing her because of what so many thought was your "indecisiveness"... now tell Momma everything that happened at Riley's and we will figure out what we need to do."

"When I got there, she was already crying in the window. As soon as I sat down, she climbed on my lap, threw her arms around me and started to cry even harder. I looked to see if she was hurt and when I didn't see anything wrong I asked her if she was hurt. She grabbed my hand and put it over her heart and said that's where she hurt. I was so scared Momma then she took a deep breath and told me about London. Her mom was named the head of her firm's London office." Lucas explains as he stares into space. "She told me that she is so proud of her mom and that as much as she doesn't want to go she must put on a happy face for her mom."

"What did you say son?"

"I couldn't say anything. I was trying not to break down myself. I just held her as she cried. Between my rubbing her back and the crying she ended up falling asleep. The last thing she told me is that she wants to pretend that nothing is wrong. That nothing is happening."

"Anything else happen or is that everything?"

Lucas looks at his mom bashfully and continues "After I placed her on her bed, I brushed the hair from her face, gave her a kiss and whispered I love you…. when I stood up, her dad was standing there."

"Since you have both shoes on, I take it he didn't freak out?"

"Funny mom. No, he didn't. He just looked at me and said "It will be OK Lucas." I didn't say anything in return. I just tilted my head and went back out the bay window. How can he say it will be ok mom? How can it be ok? She'll be in London and I'll be here. I wasted so much time mom. Time that we could have spent together…. instead I was stuck in the middle of that nonsense and for what? To lose her anyway?" Lucas rests his head on his mother's shoulder and sighs. She could feel the tension running through his body and wishes she could spare her child this pain. She let him wallow in his silence for a moment and then did what every mother must do to her child at some point…. she got real.

She needed to bring him back to reality and quickly...needed him to focus on what was truly important.

"Knowing what you know now… if you could go back in time and erase meeting Riley…would you?"

Lucas was deathly silent for a moment and then jumping to his feet he exploded... "Are you nuts? Erase meeting her? Hell no. She's one of the reasons I am who I am now. She's not just my girlfriend or some girl I love...She's my best friend..."

"And no matter where she is Lucas she will always be your best friend. Now mind your tongue... I understand that you are hurting but I won't let you sass me again." If she ever had any doubts about how her son felt about Riley, that quick glimpse of Texas Lucas erased them all. Lizzie knew that side of him only appeared lately when Riley was involved. She knows it's because he doesn't know how to control himself when it comes to her... she's the first person outside of his immediate family that he cares so much about that the thought of anything happening to her is enough to drive him insane.

"Sorry Momma. I didn't think before I spoke. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I had never met her." Lucas falls silent again.

"Don't let it happen again. Lucas, I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. I know how much Riley means to you. I know how much you agonized over making sure she wouldn't be hurt by anything you did. You know everything happens for a reason... and while we may not know the reason why at this point- we have to have faith that fate knows what it's doing. Neither you nor Riley believe in coincidences but do believe in something bigger. That's what you need to focus on. You need to keep your friendship intact and if fate wants you to be together again... it will happen. Since meeting Riley, your main focus has been on your friendship. Even after that blasted trip to Texas, your greatest concern was the thought that you were losing your best friend. Yes, there were more than friendship feelings there too but you said that as long as you didn't totally lose her, you would take whatever she was offering. No matter where she is in this world, she can still be your best friend. It's much easier these days with Skype, Face Time and every other app you kids are using these days. Talk to her Lucas. Let her know that no matter what happens, you guys will always be friends. Will always be each other's first real relationship."

"You're right Momma. It hurts but you are right."

"Remember when you came home from Texas and started playing the guitar again?"

"Yes"

"Remember how important the lyrics of a song became?"

"Yes"

"I want you to learn "The Dance" by Garth Brooks."

"I know that song mom…I think everyone does."

"Humor your momma for a second….think of the lyrics and tell me which ones I think will help you right now"

Lucas is quiet for a few minutes as he tries to think of the lyrics. Lizzie, sensing his struggle to remember the words softly starts to sing

"And now I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd of had to miss the dance"

Lucas chimes in for the last few words and he knows with absolute certainty that the lyrics are perfect. That night as he climbed into bed he knew with absolute certainty that he was blessed to have had her for a short time as his girlfriend but even more so for having met her at all.


	2. Not Goodbye Part 2

As her son settled into bed, Lizzie made herself a fresh cup of tea and sat in a chair by the window. Looking out at the bright moon, she loses herself to thoughts and memories once again.

"My heart is breaking for Lucas. I know how much Riley means to him. I've seen the changes she's helped bring about. As mothers, do I worried about how Lucas would handle the move to NY. It wasn't easy for any of us. But between his troubles at school and his dad getting transferred, we took everything as an opportunity to start anew. It's not easy watching your child self-destruct. Dozens of visits to the principal, handful of suspensions and then finally expulsion. I had plenty of people tell me that my son was an "unfeeling monster".

Oh, how wrong they were. Lucas has always felt things too deeply. Most of his fights were because he was defending someone.

Nothing annoys my boy more than a bully. It's hard to get mad at him for that but I had to. He needed to learn that there are consequences for every action. He needed to learn how to diffuse a situation with something other than his fists.

Every day when he came home from school, here in NY, I had to hold back my tears as I listened to him talk about meeting new people... meeting Riley. Her effect on him was instantaneous. I would ask him about her so I could see his eyes light up and to see a smile on his face.

My heart hurts for my son. He could be losing his first girlfriend, his first love, his anchor and it hurts for me because I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him. After getting my son back... I'm afraid that the Lucas that thrived with Riley is going to wither without her sunshine & that Texas Lucas will reappear and grow roots. After all, they have been through, all the growing and changing he has done... I can't help but wonder am I about to lose my son all over again?"

Lucas pulls the blanket tight across his shoulders, rolls over and stares at the wall. He knows sleep is going to be in short supply tonight. He can't help but think back on their story.

" _Hi, I'm Riley. We were just talking about you."_ _"I'm Lucas. I love it"_

" _Glad you're back. Me too" "You're better than that"_

" _Not too bad city girl"_

" _I've never told this to anybody before…. I want to be a veterinarian_."

" _My moment will be my moment_ "

" _Bonjour -être un jour_ _moi_ _et_ _vous_ _serez_ _Paris à ensemble_ "

" _I am home_ "

" _What are you to me? ...to me, you're a princess_ "

" _Even though this just happened, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them_."

" _Those are just words, Riley. Words don't change people_ "

" _Of their own free will, at the right point of time_ "

" _I really like you, Riley_ "

" _We should break up_ "

" _You better represent the Knicks_ "

" _Friends talk & real friends listen. People who care about you are supposed to trust you with stuff_."

" _Are you, worth it? Tell me and I'll believe you. I want to believe you. Are you worth it? Yes_ "

" _I think a lot of you_ "

" _Would you call me Mad Dog? Would you call me Princess Dancing Sunshine_?"

" _You are a complete ray of sunshine_ "

" _Riley & I kinda have an unofficial thing going. You let him see your notebook_?"

" _I just naturally assumed we were going together_."

" _Something's happening to Riley. Why wouldn't you tell me about this?_ _Did you really think there was anything you could put in this window to keep me from helping you_?"

" _Be the hero I know you are_ "

" _Riley, I kinda like you to watch_ "

" _I never would have survived NY without you. You're really important to me_ "

" _You are really important to me too, Lucas. We've always been really good at talking to each other. But we've never been too good at holding hands. And then we tried being a couple, and we couldn't even talk to each other. I don't want that. I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas. And I'm your sister_." Lucas rubs his chest as the memories from Texas take over

" _That's what you think we are_?"

" _I love_ _you_ _Lucas. And now I know how_."

" _Brother and sister. Riley and I are brother and sister now. What does that even mean?"_

" _The only thing I know is that I wanna be able to talk to you. And that maybe this is the best way to do that._ _That's what you want? You know what I don't want? I don't wanna go out for a while, break up, and not like each other anymore. Isn't that what happens next, isn't that what people do? I don't understand that, Lucas. I always want you around. Maybe the best way to do that is to be like brother and sister_."

" _Riley, what are we?_ _I told you what we are. What if that's not what I think we are? Well, then, you better start thinking of us like that_." Lucas shakes his head No at the thought.

" _Isn't it amazing how comfortable we are with each other? NO! I don't feel comfortable at all.  
This is the kind of thing we could never do, Lucas, when we were just "Hi, hey, howdy, hi". Now you know what we are. You're my brother. Be my brother, give me advice, feel good about it, and nothing will ever be uncomfortable at all. Okay, lets, try. What do you need advice on —the Charlie Gardner of it_ _all._ _What does a first date mean in the language of_ _boy? I want to break your code. What does he want? Tell me! What!?Yeah. Charlie Gardner, I'm not uncomfortable at all. Where's your dad? Why isn't he kicking me out?! I'M IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S ROOM_!"

" _Riley has one brother in her life, and it isn't you. Riley's my sister. I'm her ONLY brother. And her only brother's telling you, whatever happens, don't hurt my sister_."

" _A coincidence is just the universe's way of saying, "Hi."_ Neither one of us believes in coincidences…we must have faith that fate knows what it's doing

" _He's_ _like_ _a creepy creep creep_ "

" _Library or Campfire_?"

" _Riley still loves Lucas_." Even the memory of that moment is enough to make his heart race. Knowing that she returned his feelings made him feel 10 feet tall.

" _Is that my boot? Can I have it back_?"

" _I don't want this to be the end of us_."

" _I feel the same way about you since I fell into your lap_ "

" _I'd recognize you anywhere_ " I can find her in any crowd, anywhere. My heart goes into its Riley rhythm when she is near.

" _My favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me._

 _It is?_

 _It's okay for you to talk to whoever you want, Riley, you know why? Because... I am a secure Western hero._

 _Yes. Yes, you are._

 _But the important talks... the ones that we're going to think about and always remember. Can those just be between you and me?_

 _Well, I don't know, Lucas. How could that happen?_

 _Well, I was thinking that if we were..._ _together_ _a little more... that you would only talk to other people a little bit, and you would talk to me... a lot._

 _That's what you were thinking?_

 _Yeah. I think about it all the time._

 _So, if there was some dance or something, maybe we could go together?_

 _Yeah. Without even asking each other._

 _And if you went out and got a sandwich or something, maybe you would think to get me one, too?_

 _And a drink. And cake. So, you've been thinking about this, too?_

 _Yeah. Yeah, I think about it all the time. So, this is our moment?_

 _Mmm-hmm. I promised you... that my moment would be my moment. This is it. Ah, I got you this. It's a jellybean._

 _What does it mean?_

 _We put these jellybeans on a scale... when I was trying to think about all of the things that I like about you, and I was trying to decide what I needed to do. It means you, Riley. I choose you, and I really want you to choose me._

 _I do. I always did. I have something for you, too._

 _You do?_

 _We have this one little life... and for a lot of it, we just blow around in the wind. But if we're lucky... and we believe that life knows what's best for us... sometimes we land on the right someone to talk to. I'm glad I fell into your lap._

 _So am I."_

Making her giggle when she hugged me and I squeaked like her bear used to. The twinkle in her eyes when she told me from that point forward I was her new bear. Finding the collage of pictures under her pillow made my heart race but not nearly as much as when she said that dreamed of us as a couple.

I carried her to health class over my shoulder but desperately wanted to keep walking. Wanted to find some place where we could hide away…just the two of us. I love our friends but it seems like they are always there. It is nearly impossible to find time for just the two of us."

It never failed to amaze Lucas that doing ordinary, everyday things meant so much more when they did them together. He reminds himself of his mother's words…no matter where she is, she will always be his best friend. He knows that he needs to honor Riley's wishes and pretend like nothing is changing as difficult as it may be. As he rolls over onto his back he cracks a small grin when he thinks "If the yearbook committee could see me now…I'm far from OK with this." Lucas' thoughts quiet as sleep finally claims him.

Sitting in history class surrounded by his equally as sad friends, Lucas shows the first crack in his resolve. "I'm not ready for this Riley" Truth be told…He doesn't think he'd ever be ready to say goodbye. And it would never just be a goodbye. Goodbye on its own doesn't convey enough but thank you doesn't seem like enough either. Can 2 simple words convey everything he's feeling? How do you thank someone for not only believing in you but for helping you restore your ability to believe in yourself? How does he explain that he now sees diamonds where he once saw coal?

The rest of the school day passes in a blur. Before he knows it, the group is sitting in Topanga's. He felt disconnected from the whole scene. Feels like he is watching a Hallmark movie. He keeps waiting for her parents to walk in and say that there was a misunderstanding. That her mom was the head of the New London, Connecticut office not the new London office. He knows he's grasping at straws but he so desperately wants this to not happen. He's sitting next to Zay listening to Zay tell her that he will take care of him. That he will make sure that he never forgets her. "I will never forget her" How do you forget the one who became the center of your world? After a few moments, he has had enough. He's tired of listening to their friends, he wants needs to spend a few minutes with her. Just her. As he gets close to the door, she looks up at him and rises to her feet when he tilts his head asking her to follow him.

They sit on the stairs and Lucas is certain that she can hear his heart breaking. He knows that he must be strong for her. He knows that she has no say in the matter. She goes where her parents go. What he wouldn't give to be able to ask her to stay…to ask her if she wants to stay together and try the long-distance thing. In the end, he knows that he can't ask for anything. He knows that he must let fate dictate their future.

He disconnects himself from the situation. It's the only way he can get through it without breaking down. He wants to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless but knows it will only make things worse. She is always embarrassed by displays of affection when their friends are near. It's just one more thing he's going to miss about her.

As they sit there quietly, her head on his shoulder, Lucas begins to fight himself. Just as he's ready to open up and tell her everything, they are interrupted and the moment it lost. He watches as they walk up the stairs, his heart in shattered pieces at his feet, knowing that she was moving with his heart firmly in her soft little hands.

He walks back into Topanga's and Zay knows that Lucas is on the brink.

"Hey, buddy." Zay remarks quietly

"Hey" Lucas responds woodenly

"While you were outside with Little Miss Sugar Cube, you got a text message," Zay explains as he hands Lucas his phone.

" _I need to talk to you. Please come to the house. Auggie."_

Anxiously, Lucas heads for the door, telling Zay that he will call him later.

Lucas peers around Auggie's bedroom door and asks "You wanted to talk to me Aug?"

Auggie smiles and points to the tiny chair… Lucas smiles as he folds himself in half so he can sit in the chair.

Auggie clears his throat and begins "The last time you sat in that chair I begged you not to hurt my sister... and you didn't. I was starting to worry because it was taking you so long..."

"Auggie…" Lucas interrupts the feeling of déjà vu growing stronger.

"Was I done?" He asks with an impish grin.

"Now, I might not fully understand or agree with the why but I know you did what you did for her. So today, I want to say Thank You. As Riley's ONLY brother, thank you for not hurting her. You may speak now"

"I couldn't let her be hurt Auggie... I lov- care for your sister A LOT" Lucas explains with a shy smile.

"You can say you love her, I get it- just because I've been married forever doesn't make me blind to Amor..."

Lucas laughs "You're right again sir, I do love her. Now I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything Lucas"

"Take care of your sister for me. Make sure she stays Princess Dancing Sunshine. Don't let her get too far into Rileytown. If you need me, you call me... any time of the night or day. You call me... ok?" Auggie stands up on his bed and gestures for Lucas to stand up. Auggie grabs his face (a la Riley in First Date) "I promise Lucas. I will take care of her for you. Promise me you won't forget us?" Auggie asks as he hugs Lucas tightly.

"How can I forget my first love and her amazing little brother?" Lucas replies as his eyes fill.

"We are pretty unforgettable, aren't we? I know we won't forget you and maybe someday, WE will be brothers"

"I'd like that Auggie. I've always wanted a brother"

"Take care of Farkle for me too? He's like our brother... though I have to admit, he never made Riley as giggly as you did."

Lucas laughs and rests his head on top of Auggie's... "You let me know if anyone starts making her giggly ok?"

Auggie sighs wistfully and agrees to let him know but he knows that they have not seen the last of Lucas Friar. He knows that as much as he knows that he is Auggie Doggie Matthews- Morgenstern.

"Mom!" Lizzie hears her son yell frantically from his room. Grabbing her phone just in case it's needed she runs up the stairs and throws his door open "Lucas!"

Her heart starts to beat faster as he turns to her with a megawatt smile on his face. He drops his cell phone on his bed and wraps his arms around his mom's shoulders.

"She's staying mom. They are staying." Lucas lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"She is? How did you find out?" Lizzie herself is now all smiles.

"Farkle just called me. He said that there is a house full of people at Riley's and every time she tries to call me someone else interrupts. She asked him to call me to let me know and to ask me to be waiting in her window at 10. I'm going to run to the florist and then I'll be home to shower before going there."

"Do you want me to drive you to the florist?"

"I'm good. I want to walk and clear my head."

"Ok son. I'm so happy for you" _and for_ _me_ she tacks on in her head.

"Thanks, mom. You were right."

"Me? Right? Quick someone call Ripley's…my teenage son said I was right?!" Lizzie chides with a smile.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny mom. You said that I needed to let fate run its course. That no matter what, I had to make sure Riley knew that she would always be my best friend. Thank you." Lucas gives his mother one final squeeze, grabs his phone & wallet on his way out of the room.

Lizzie looks to the heavens and offers up a simple prayer of thanks.

10pm

Lucas is sitting in the window when Riley enters her bedroom… unsure of what to say, he falls back on their standard greeting.

"Hi" he starts with a smile as he gets up and walks over to her.

"Hey" she whispers with her trademark grin.

"Hi" he whispers as he wraps his arms around her. His heart is light as she settles into his embrace.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you myself. This place has been a madhouse. I know we promised that all the important talks would be between us."

"Doesn't matter to me who told me. I'm just happy you're staying." He leans his head on hers and sighs.

"I'm staying. You're stuck with me Friar…. unless you don't want to be"

Lucas lifts her head so he can look in her eyes "Riley Elizabeth Matthews! What are you talking about? Of course, I want to be with you. Why would you question that?"

"You didn't seem broken-hearted about breaking up with me. You didn't even say that we could try long distance." She mumbles.

"Riley. Of course, I was broken-hearted but there was nothing I could do. All I want is for you to be happy. You weren't leaving by choice. We weren't breaking up because of a lack of feelings. You were moving to another country! I didn't mention long distance because I didn't think that would be fair to say to you. Your whole world was going to be changing. Why should you be tied down? Honestly? I think we are too young to promise each other forever when we were going to be living in different countries but don't think for one second I wasn't miserable over this whole thing. In fact, go ask Auggie about our conversation."

"You talked to Auggie about this?" Riley asks with a confused smile.

"He called me and asked me to come by. He promised to watch over you for me and to let me know if you got "giggly" over someone new." Lucas tightens his arms around her again.

"Oh." She replies quietly. "Are those flowers in the window for me?"

Lucas walks to the bay window and picks up the bouquet he picked up for her.

"These are for you. 11 lavender roses and one yellow rose."

"The lavender roses signify enchantment and love at first sight. The yellow rose means friendship. The florist told me that " _Eleven roses assure the recipient they are truly and deeply loved"._ We will be friends until the yellow rose dies." He shyly explains.

Riley runs her fingers gently over the yellow rose "Lucas, this is fabric?"

"Yes, it's made of silk. The yellow rose will never die, Riley and neither will our friendship."

Tears silently tracking down her cheeks Riley throws herself into his arms.

"Riles? Will you be my girlfriend again?'

"Yes, Lucas. I never wanted to stop"

"I didn't either Princess. It is still too early in our lives to promise forever but I can promise you that when I picture my future? You are it."

"I see you in my future too, Lucas."

"What do you see?"

"You're a vet. I'm a stay at home mom. We have 4 kids, 2 dogs…" the rest of her words are silenced as he lowers his lips to hers.

"No matter where I am…my home is here surrounded by these arms. Surrounded by this love"

 _ **Up Next**_ : Too Close? Lucas talks to someone about his relationship with Riley and her friendship with her best friend


	3. Outside Looking In

I stand at my window, lost in thought and stare at the beauty of the landscape in front of me. My mind is racing... Memories long buried rise to the surface. Rejoicing in the happier ones, lamenting on the not so happy. I jump in shock when there is an abrupt knock on the door "... your 4pm is here. Shall I show them in?" "Please and hold all of my calls." I straighten my suit jacket and pray for the strength and guidance necessary to get through the next hour.

"Welcome, Mr. Friar. Please have a seat" I gesture to the sofa in the corner of the room. "Thank.." he stammers out nervously. He clears his throat and continues "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Any time. Tell me what brought you to my office today." I settle into the chair to his immediate right. "It's about this girl...woman...Riley."

"Tell me about Riley"

"We've been best friends since 7th grade."

"So, you've known her a long time."

"Yes, and I've been in love with her for most of it." He looks away shyly

"Love? You just graduated high school. Are you certain what you are feeling is love? Perhaps it's just infatuation?" I could see and feel his temper rise. There was a small part of me that wanted to cheer at his reaction.

"YES. I am certain and yes, there is a certain amount of infatuation in play as well but aren't we all infatuated with the people we love?" He returned with authority and confidence all while holding my gaze.

He's got me there. "Touché Mr. Friar. I take it you have thought this through?"

"She's pretty much all I think about."

"And how does she feel about you?"

"Can I just say that it's really weird discussing this with you as if you don't know who she is?"

"I know it's a little out of the norm but I think it's the best way for us to proceed. Do you not want to proceed?" I would never admit it, if pressed, but I was on the edge of my seat while I waited for his answer.

"I want to continue. It just takes some getting used to. I need to talk to someone about this…someone who understands."

"You've come to the right person Mr. Friar. I've heard the story, I know of the players involved. Now, how does she feel about you?"

"She says that she loves me too." If he heard my sharp intake of breath he didn't let on "And I think she does, at least most of the time I think she does."

"What makes you doubt her?"

"We went through a difficult situation a few years back…"

"If memory serves, a trip to Texas resulted in the brother zone, a moment with someone else at a campfire, a shocking announcement on NYE and a triangle. Is that the difficult situation of which you speak?"

"Yes BUT… nothing happened at the campfire, I was thrilled with the announcement and for me? There wasn't a triangle."

"Were you or were you not torn between the best of friends?" I must remember that he came to me for advice not accusations.

"I was _**NOT**_ torn. At least not in the way some people assume. My hesitancy was caused by my inability to voice my feelings without hurting anyone. My biggest fear was that, no matter what I said or did all those years ago, Riley would be hurt…. No matter who my feelings were for. She puts her best friend before herself all the time. It's why she stepped back in Texas. Why she banished me to the brother zone without ever asking my damn opinion on anything." The pain in his voice is still evident all these years later. I watch him take a deep breath and gather himself before he continues

"I apologize for snapping. As that wonderful outburst just confirmed, that whole situation is still a sore spot for me."

"It's OK Lucas. I'm sure it hasn't been easy. I'm sure there are days when it feels like you are on top of the world, certain which direction your future is headed and then there are the days where you can't help but wonder who? What? Why?"

"As far as I'm concerned? Riley is my future. I picture us settling down and starting a family."

"A family?"

"Yeah…not any time soon. We must get through college first but I can see us growing old together… 3 or 4 kids at our side. Most of the time, she tells me that she sees the same picture. It's the rest of the time that scares me. I'm afraid that no matter what role I fill in her life, she will always put someone else first. Don't get me wrong, I love our friends and I love that Riley values her friends so much but there is a part of me that wonders if I will always be the "outsider". Wonders if she will ever allow herself to be as close to me." Lucas looks down and picks at non-existent lint on his jeans.

"Riley has it in her head that she needs to compete with the "legends" that are her parents. Nothing could be further from the truth. Riley needs to understand that she is capable of being just as legendary…just as epic. She believes that Shory is the epitome of friendship. I'm here to tell you it's not. Just like every relationship… platonic or romantic… it has its flaws. These flaws often go unnoticed by the people involved but are glaringly obvious to those outside of its core. Her friendship with her best friend is not without its fair share of flaws. The biggest being that they are too close. They are too dependent on each other. It has gotten better over the years but that dependency still exists. Now, I'm not one to speak harshly of someone's parents but hers did nothing but unknowingly feed into her insecurities and helped build the flimsy pedestal on which her friendship rested."

"I don't think they were quite that bad. I've grown quite fond of the Matthews family" Lucas adds with a small smile.

"They certainly never intended for things to happen the way they did. Riley has changed a lot over the years but some things will always matter to her."

"I know they will and it's one of the things I love most about her and despite what my presence and this conversation seem to indicate- I don't want her to change per se. I guess I just wanted reassurance that I matter. I wanted to talk to someone who I trust and whose opinion I respect. So, tell me. Do you think she will ever let me all the way in?"

My reply was instantaneous and heartfelt "Yes Lucas. I think she will let you all the way in. I can tell you with absolute certainty that you are NOT an outsider and Riley has talked about her future…with you. She sees the same thing you do. She talks about it enough that her dad no longer fakes a heart attack when he hears it. Make no mistake Lucas, Riley loves you too and for what it's worth? Her family is quite fond of you too." The smile on his face was bright enough to rival the noon day sun…his relief was palpable.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how badly I needed to hear those words. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." He rises to his feet and reaches out to shake my hand. I use his hand to pull him into a quick hug. "I'm here any time you need me Mr. Friar. My door is always open."

He nods his head, turns on his heel and heads out the door… seemingly a hundred pounds lighter than the young man who entered my office.

A knock on the door jolts me from my musing... "... reconvenes tomorrow morning at 9am. Jury still out on that one?" David asks as he looks over his shoulder at Lucas's retreating form.

"No. Never needed a jury for that one. The judge in that case made up her own mind. I'm telling you David, within the next few years? He will be my son-in-law."

"And how does that make you feel Mrs. Matthews?"

"Lucky...very lucky David. It's what every mother wants for her daughter. A man who will do anything to make her happy."


End file.
